


Best Laid Plans

by AraSigyrn, deannawol



Series: Friday Night Firefight - Bad Nights and Big Cities [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Attempted mugging, Guns, M/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraSigyrn/pseuds/AraSigyrn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Adam hit the streets of the New York City Hypodrome, some idiot had pulled a gun on him. The second time wasn't much better, but it was the third time that really made Adam mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about 4 months after Silver Bullets and Circuitry.

The first time that Adam hit the streets of the New York City Hypodrome, some asshole had pulled a gun on him. Never one to back down and fresh from losing Juniper to the rubble that was all the remained of Trojan's legacy, Adam had slipped his hand back to pull his custom tooled .50 Desert Eagle. It made the kid's gun look like a toy and the street punk had run a city mile.  
  
The second time that Adam stepped out onto the NY streets, some ignorant piece of street scum had flipped out a knife and demanded his wallet.  Adam just rolled his eyes and took the guys knife, his wallet, the wallets of every poor unfortunate corporation dandy that the scum had mugged that day and bundled him into the local cop shop.  It wasn't that he was particularly civic minded but he got a voucher for a free pizza for his trouble.  Looked like dinner was on him that night.  
  
The third time that Adam had stepped onto the streets, some idiot had pulled a minigun and tried to bike-jack him.  That was going too far.  Didn't help that Juniper was riding pillion that night and reckless as he was with his own life, Adam wasn't taking chances with Kris'.  Kris was fresh from his resurrection and still tender.  Like Hell Adam was letting some two-bit street merc wannabe endanger Kris and if the bastard scratched his paintwork, Adam would carve the cost of a re-spray from his hide.  
  
"You want me to..." Kris waved his hand in a way that Adam interpreted as getting off the bike.  
  
"Nah, babe, I got this."  
  
Adam slipped his leg over the fuselage and straightened.  He towered over the wannabe, leaving the guy to stare up and up.  
  
"Um, sorry," the guy stuttered, "thought you were someone else."  
  
Adam wasn't in a particularly forgiving mood.  Pulling his guns, Adam brought both Desert Eagles to bear. With a thought, the laser sights flickered to life, centering on the bridge of the guys nose.  His eyes crossed as he tried to focus.  He tried to back away but the laser sights never shifted even a millimeter from their target.  Adam may have hung up his spurs and gone into semi-retirement but he hadn't lost his touch.  
  
"I'm gonna give you a choice tonight. Think carefully before you answer because it's your life on the line if you get the wrong answer, you got me?" Adam asked.  
  
The man nodded and the laser sight never wavered.  
  
"I'm getting tired of having guys try to rob me as soon as I leave my apartment," Adam started, "And I know that scum like you and the other lowlifes who thought I'd be an easy mark all circle the same drains so listen up. You pass a message on for me and I'll let you live for now. Otherwise I can kill you where you stand.  What do you say? A message or a bullet?"  
  
"A message.  Please, the message," the man was shaking and still the laser sights tracked him.  
  
Adam looked over his shoulder to smile at Juniper who just rolled his eyes and tapped the chronometer on his wristcomp.  They had reservations at a small but exclusive restaurant in ten minutes.  It was their two month anniversary; Adam had arranged it two weeks ago.  They weren't going to miss it, not because some no-brained idiot couldn't keep his minigun in his pocket.  
  
Adam nodded, this wouldn't take long. Taking advantage of Adam's momentary distraction, the wannabe tended to run.  
  
Before he could take a step, Adam tisked, "I wouldn't if I were you.  I never miss.". The man froze and Adam continued, "I want you to let every two-bit aspiring convict you know that there's new game in town and if any of them even think of getting in my way or touching what's mine, there won't be enough of them left for a bodybank pickup."  
  
The guy nodded.  It took him two tries to speak but when he did, his voice was only a hairsbreadth from cracking, "okay man. You got it.  But who'll I say you are when they ask."  
  
Adam's smile turned vicious and he moved a fraction until he saw the man's eyes track over the silver flame decals, "I'm sure you'll figure it out.  Now get the Hell outta here before I stop being so merciful."  
  
The guy nodded his head so quickly that Adam had to laugh.  The guy backed away with stumbling steps and almost tripped in his haste to put some distance between himself and the madman who'd just threatened him.  
  
Adam watched for a second, kicking his leg over the bike and letting the engine purr to life.  
  
"Oh, just one more thing," Adam called after the man.  He stopped and turned.  "I'm sure it doesn't need to be said but any of your friends decide not to listen and soon as I take care of them, I'll be back for you."  
  
The guy fell over and Adam kicked off, opening the throttle and speeding off, Kris' arms sliding around his waist.  
  
They hadn't gone even a quarter mile when Kris' voice purred over the comms, "Feel better now?"  
  
Adam smiled, "Much."  
  
Kris' hand snakes down to cup Adam through his leather armor, "Good.  How set are you on going to Khrystal's?"  
  
Adam groaned as Kris rubbed, "I could be persuaded."  
  
Kris' voice was rough over the comms, "How about we stay in and order takeout instead?"  
  
Adam glanced down at Kris hand and smiled.  He could do takeout.


End file.
